The present inventive concept relates to alight system including semiconductor light emitting devices.
A semiconductor light emitting device such as a light emitting diode (LED), a device containing a light emitting material therein to emit light, may convert energy generated due to recombination of electrons and electron holes into light to be emitted therefrom. Such a light emitting diode (LED), having many positive attributes, such as a relatively long lifespan, low power consumption, a rapid response rate, environmentally friendly characteristics, and the like, as compared with a light source according to the related art, is currently in widespread use as a lighting element, a display device and alight source, and the development thereof has been accelerated.
With the recent enlargement of the scope of application of LEDs, the use of LEDs has been extended to light sources in high current/high output application fields. As LEDs are required in high current/high output application fields as described above, research into improvements in light emitting efficiency has been continuously conducted in the technical field.